Phobia's Birth
by WickedWolf95
Summary: Dr. Eggman is at it again. Once Shadow turned on him, he swore he wouldn't make another Hedgehog again. Find out what happens when his fears turns into his downfall.


Chapter 1

It was nightime and Dr. Eggman could be heard working in his lab. "I did it! I found a way to get rid of that pesky Hedgehog and his friends once and for all!" his excitement has his robots to watch with anticipation. "With the power of darkness, Sonic and his friends are as good as gone!" Dr. Eggman laughed maniacally as he held a test tube with a mysterious black liquid. "All I need is their DNA and they are history!" His robots laughed with him as they waited for his orders. With a point of a finger he commanded his robotic army. "Go! Go and fetch me a hair of Sonic and his pesky friends!"

Dr. Eggman's robots flowed like a river out of his base. In a field miles away; Sonic and his friends were training. "Come on Shadow! I know you can do better than that!" Sonic said cockily as he used his speed to dodge Shadow's punches. Shadow growled softly as he smiled as landed a punch in his chest. "How was that? Your too cocky Sonic." Shadow crossed his arms as he watched Sonic get on his feet and dust himself off. Silver looked off in the distance feeling a danger coming their way. Sonic noticed how Silver was acting. "Hey Silver, what's up with you? Don't you want in on this action?" he chuckled. Shadow sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "When will you learn." Silver had a worried look on his face. "I feel something bad coming our way. I think we should get out of here." Sonic walked over to him and slaps him on the back. "Aw come on Silver. Its not like Dr. Eggman is sending a whole army to come after us." Without missing a beat Dr. Eggman's robotic army came over the hill and surrounded them. They all narrowed their eyes. "I hate it when I'm right." Silver said ready to fight. "Sonic why do you always jinx us." Shadow sighed as he readied himself as well. "Well this is a new one on Eggman. I never thought he would send and army after us." Sonic smiled as he jumped up and used his homing attack, while Silver and Shadow attacked their enimes in front of them.

As more robots came in waves Sonic, Shadow, and Silver began to breathe heavily. "We can't keep this up much longer." Silver said as a robot grabbed him tightly. "Silver!" Shadow and Sonic exclaimed as they to were grabbed. They struggled as the robots ripped a few strains of hair from their heads and threw them to the ground, leaving to go back to Dr. Eggman. "What was that about?" Shadow said wincing in pain. "I don't know, but I think we should find out." Sonic said trying to get on his feet, but fell to his knee. "Let get back to town and recover first. We now know which direction Eggman's base is." Silver said about to pass out. Both Shadow and Sonic agreed and they all started their back to town. Once the robots returned to Dr. Eggman with the hair of the three Hedgehogs Eggman chuckled happily. "Yes finally! Now lets see what happens when I make a hedgehog that equals those pesky hedgehogs." he took all three hairs and put them in the tube and laughed heartily. Without realising it a single hair from his mustache fell in the tube as well. "Now to put it in the creation chamber." he happily put the test tube in the machine and turned it on with a single flip of a switch.

Electricity crackles around the chamber as a black mist fills the empty space. Dr. Eggman smiled eagerly as he watched. As the DNA from the hair makes a form similar to the three Hedgehogs, Eggman couldn't help but feel fear from it. He shook it off thinking it was nothing and waited for the form to finish taking shape. Moments later the lab began to shake violently. Dr. Eggman narrowed his eyes as the alert system sounded off on all his screens. "No! What's happening?!" he began to fear his creation wouldn't form fully. He looked up and saw the chamber fill with darkness then expload outward. Dr. Eggman screamed as he fell backward. He rubbed his head as he looked as a dark figure with light grey markings. When the dark hedgehog opened his eyes revealing them to be ruby red, Eggman slowly began to crawl backwards with more fear than before.


End file.
